


Meant to Be

by tomcuddles



Category: Hiddles - Fandom, Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Truth or Dare, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcuddles/pseuds/tomcuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a drunken game of Truth or Dare, Trudy, Ben, Charlotte are told by Tom that he likes Charlotte. Charlotte, however does not know how to react as Tom is one of her closest friends. Saying the wrong things, eating a pint of ice cream and finding out who she truly is as a person, Charlotte might just figure it all out. Only if its not too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it here:http://tomcuddlesfic.tumblr.com/post/54635947588/meant-to-be-part-1
> 
> The song that inspired this is Meant to be -TiMER

"Truth or dare?" Trudy, my best friend since college sipped on her red wine and gave a mischievous grin to Tom, Ben and I.

We all groaned at the idea but secretly enjoying the very thought of this game. It was everyone’s knowledge that truth or dare could be the most unoriginal to play while drinking or gathering with friends but it was also the one everyone liked because in those few minutes or hours we were able to say anything or do something without being held back.

"Oh come on!" I slapped the table with my bare hand. Suddenly, deciding that it would be a good idea through my drunken haze. I smiled at my best friends and downed the rest of my glass of wine. “It’ll be fine. I promise."

"Alright. Fine." Ben refilled my glass and sat back down. “Everything we say here. It stays between us."

"Everything done here as well." Tom added in. We all laughed at the thought but grew nervous to what we had to do if had picked dare.

"Okay, so who shall we start with?" Trudy tapped her index finger on her chin. “Ben!"

"Me? Why me?" Ben gasped.

"Because…" I smiled at Ben teasingly. “You’re more fun."

"Alright. Dare. Come on!" Ben laughed. “Hit me with your best shot!"

"I dare you…" Tom sipped on his wine and grinned. “I dare you to…call the first person on your contact list and tell them that you had a dream of them naked in bed."

"Oh god!" I roared with laughter. My sides aching from the giggling.

"Do it!" Trudy nudged Ben with her hand.

"Alright, let’s see who’s the lucky lad or lady." Ben pulled out his phone but the grin on his face dropped when he read the name. “Uhm. Is it too late to choose truth?"

"What, no!" I pulled the phone of Ben’s hand. “You said dare. You get the dare we give you. Who is it anyways- Oh my god." I threw back my head and laughed harder. “Mary? Your boss?"

"No way!" Trudy took the phone out of my hands and high fived Tom.

"Oh come on guys!" Ben shouted above our laughter. “I’ll get fired! Come on. Have some mercy."

"Sorry, man." Tom patted Ben’s shoulder. “Everybody hush down. Dead man walking here."

Ben slumped in his seat and took the phone out of Trudy’s hand. “If i’m going to get fired, I might as well do it for a good reason." He said sarcastically with a hint of bitterness. We just laughed harder. “Everyone shush! I’m calling."

With trembling hands, Ben pressed the button and called. A few rings echoed through the house from the speaker setting and we all waiting patiently.

"She’s not picking-" Ben began.

"Hello? Ben?" Mary said cautiously through the phone. “Its ten at night. What’s the matter?"

"I…I…" Ben stammered. I hid my giggling with the back of my hand while Tom excused himself to go to the next room so he could release his chucking. Trudy bit her lip until I was sure it would draw blood. “I just wanted to tell you something."

"Alright…" She sounded skeptical.

"I had a dream of you last night in bed." Ben quickly said and shut off the phone. “God damn it you guys! I’m going to get fired for sure."

"Its alright buddy." Tom sat back beside him. His face red from laughing. “We’ll help you out. Chip in whatever we can."

"Oh shut up, will you?" Ben buried his face in his arms and groaned.

"Who’s next?" Tom rubbed his hands together, waiting for the next victim.

"How about yourself, mister Hollywood actor." Trudy poured herself another glass of red.

"I’ve got nothing to loose. Truth." Tom smiled bravely.

"Alright." Ben sat up in his chair. “My turn. My turn to get you son of a bitch back."

Tom chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing could top what I did to you."

"Who do you fancy?" Ben asked simply like he was talking about the weather.

"What." Tom gulped down a huge breath of air.

"I said." Ben repeated slowly. I leaned into the table, intrigued by the question. “Who do you fancy?"

"I…I…I.." Tom stammered. His face flushed redder than he laughed and his eyes darted between Ben and towards…me?

"Go on." Ben smiled. He was enjoying every moment of this.

"We won’t tell anyone." Trudy encouraged.

"I…" Tom said once more.

"Spit it out!" Trudy yelled at Tom.

"I like you." Tom looked into my eyes. “I like you, Charlotte."

"What." I was stunned.


	2. chapter 2

"What?" I repeated again. It wasn’t quite getting through to my head. Up until this point, I thought I heard wrong but from the growing expression of dread on Tom’s face, I knew I heard correctly. Everyone was silent as they watched this on coming train wreck unfold. Sucking in a deep breath, I held it there as I watched it continue. 

"I…well, I like you." Tom licked his lips nervously. 

"I don’t…get it." I said very quietly. 

"Well, this is awkward." Ben screamed when Trudy kicked him under the table to silence him. 

"Looks like you two need some uhm, alone time." Trudy hastily grabbed her coat that was draped around her chair. Throwing back the last of the red wine in her glass, she hooked Ben’s arm and dragged him out of the room. “Charlotte, darling. Call me! And Tom, we’ll talk and grab some lunch!" She said over her shoulder as she managed to stuff her feet in her shoes and slammed the door with a very confused Ben hooked on her arm. 

"It’s simple." Tom gulped. His eyes focused on the wine bottle in front of him. Half glancing at me and then returning, he cleared his throat. “I like you." 

"But that doesn’t make any sense." I quickly said. Panic was taking over my body. This can’t be. We’re friends. We’re just friends. So why was he trying to make this more complicated than it was? 

"How so?" He asked shyly. 

"You have a list of beautiful Hollywood actresses lining up around the block to be your girlfriend." I reasoned. “They would even have loved for you to just say hi. so why me?" 

"Why not you?" Tom’s brow creased. 

"Tom, you don’t understand-" He cut me off.

"No, I don’t." His voice rising. “I don’t understand why this is such a shock for you. Haven’t you seen the signs?" 

"What signs?" I mumbled, completely and utterly confused. 

"I don’t know." Tom raked a hand through his soft hair. “How about the times, I call you, asking you out for movies or lunches?" 

"Those are normal friend activities!" I protested, my own voice rising at this point. 

"Haven’t you seen the way I look at you? Or how I stand closer to you?" He continued. 

"No, I haven’t!" I defended myself. “The point is, I’m not right for you!" 

"And who the fuck is right for me then? Because it seems to me that you already have an idea. And the idea is being a girl who is in the same industry as me and has the perfect look." Tom huffed angrily. His jaw clenched. “You know, its completely fine that you don’t feel the same way but I prefer you not stereotyping me as an actor liking only the rich and the beautiful." 

"Tom, I didn’t say that." I followed him when he abruptly got out of his chair and walked down the hallway, putting on his jacket. “Please." 

"You just think I’m shallow don’t you?" Tom stopped and turned to face me. His eyes were bloodshot red and I could see how tense he was standing there. His fists clenched at his sides. I was growing more nervous by just standing there being near him. “Well, Charlotte guess what. I’m not a shallow bastard you think I am. I actually have a heart."

His voice was trembling with emotion before he continued quietly. " I like you for being you and not because of your looks. But I guess…" He swallowed. “I guess if you don’t feel the same way, it’s fine. But I no longer want to associate myself with someone who thinks I’m this person that I’m not." 

"Tom, you’re being ridiculous!" I cried right after he closed the door behind him. Sinking to the floor with dread and confusion, I pulled my knees to my chest and began crying. How the hell did it get to this point?


	3. chapter 3

Somehow, I had managed to pick myself off the floor and climb into bed. Filled with dread, I closed my eyes in hopes to drown out our shared conversation that was running through my mind. Memories of how hurt he looked when I told him I wasn’t meant for him or even the sound of the door slamming behind him hunted me throughout the night.

I woke up more tired than I was before I fell asleep. My body ached from the curled up position I slept in my bed. My eyes were crusty from my smudged makeup and my tears. I had not interest of even attempting to get myself in the shower and off to work. But it wasn’t like I had a choice.

Climbing out of the shower, my hair dripped steadily onto the cold marble tiles lining the floor. I didn’t want it to end like this. I wanted us to mutually agree that nothing will happen between us and moving on as friends. Instead, I managed to royally piss him off to the point where he asked not to be my friend at all. Just thinking of Tom not being there in my life anymore made tears begin to form in my eyes. I swallowed down the growing lump in my throat and shook my head to clear my thoughts. 

"Stop it. " I told myself. 

After downing my second cup of coffee, I decided that we were all simply being silly. We were drunk. Two bottles of red were finished last evening and therefore we could not be held against for what was said. He probably didn’t even mean it and probably didn’t even know what the hell was going on. Forcing a smile on my lips, I faked optimism as I arrived at work. I would just give him a ring sometime around noon and explain everything. We’ll laugh about how ridiculous this was and this will definitely be a story we’re going to talk about sometime down the road. Maybe over another two bottles of red and cheap Chinese food.

By the time, noon came around, my hands grew sweaty and my heart pounded against my feeble chest. I wondered what he was doing right now. He was so busy nowadays, it was hard to pinpoint. Tom could be on set. He could be filming a very important scene as of this moment! I wasn’t chickening out. I was just…putting it off for a better moment. Yeah, let’s go with that.

Just as I returned back to my work and my fingers were already rapidly typing away on the keyboard, my phone buzzed, signaling an incoming call. Could it be? Ha, told him we were good friends. We even knew called each other when both of us wanted too. In fact, Tom was probably calling to tell me the same thing I was going to tell him. That we were drunk and he had no feelings for me whatsoever. Or maybe he’ll tell me that he’ll settle for friendship and try to put any romantic feelings aside.

With shaking hands, I took the phone and pressed accept. Disappointment flooded inside me as I heard the familiar high pitched voice. It was Trudy.

"Charlotte!" Trudy practically yelled into the phone. I hadn’t even realized I forgotten to give her a call as soon as yesterday’s fiscal blew up. “What happened? What did you say? Are you two dating?"

"Oh Trudy." I rested a hand on my forehead and calmed myself before more tears came. I couldn’t cry in the cubicle. It would awfully embarrassing for anyone to walk by and ask me what’s wrong. God, I hate those moments the most. The very fact that you have to explain why you’re crying is enough to put me in the grave. “You wouldn’t even believe it. Its beyond awful. It’s horrendous and it was like a bomb. I told him I wasn’t right for him and apparently he didn’t like it because after a few heated remarks, he stalked out all bloody furious. He said he didn’t want to be friends anymore. Can you believe him?"

"I’m sure Tom isn’t this type of person. He was angry, yes. I think you should just call him and tell him that its for the best." She reasoned with me.

"He basically said I didn’t know him at all!" I whined. “How dare he? I’ve known him ever since college. If I don’t know him, nobody does."

"Calm down, Charlotte." She paused. “Listen, I have to go right now but you have to be gentle with his emotions. He’s in a terrible state. Think about it. For God knows how long, he had a crush on you and you blatantly told him that you don’t return the feelings. Are you sure you don’t feel the same way?"

Well, this was a no brainer. Surely, I wouldn’t have the same feelings for him. I almost laughed when the new intern, Simon, stopped at my desk with the mail, giving me a curious look. “I have to go too. I’ll call you later, Trudy!" I could hear her shout “You never answered the question!" before I shut off the phone. 

"Sorry about that." I gave a toothy smile that never really quite touched the corner of my eyes. My stomach still sat with guilt and my mind was too hazy for being happy right now. 

"Mail for you, Miss. Waters." He handed it over to me with a smile. 

"Thanks, Tom." It slipped out of my mouth before I could catch it. 

Simon turned to give me another curious look before pushing his cart of mail down towards another department. 

Oh god, what was happening to me?


	4. chapter 4

The train back to the station was hell. The bus back to the bus station was hell and the walk back home was surprisingly worse. For every minute passing by on the train, bus or taking a step, I only thought about Tom. My mind retraced the whole conversation we had last night, searching for anything we said or did that we went wrong and in conclusion, after talking to myself in a lowered whisper and getting worried glances my way on the train, I had found absolutely nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero. 

Nothing to what i already knew and that was, Tom either hated my guts or he wanted me out of his life for good. That or both. I wouldn’t know. He still wouldn’t pick up the damn phone. 

Now in my kitchen, my coat not even off yet, a new bottle of cheap wine I had purchased while buying my gourmet cousine (Okay, microwavable dinner that was pretty pricey if I do say so myself) opened and poured in a glass, the phone was in my hands again. My finger was hovering over the call button just as I finished the last bits of my wine when I sighed and chickened out. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I thumped my phone against my head, groaning loudly until I was sure the dogs in our neighborhood heard. I’ll just call Trudy. She would know what to do. 

The ring shot right to voice mail and I cursed under my breath. I didn’t see myself not picking up the phone when she had a breakup. Although, this isn’t a break up. No. It was more of a…disagreement among friends. Yes , we’ll go with that.

Sighing deeply to myself, I resorted to the next best option and that was Ben. Good old, Ben. Always the cherry fellow even if he was kind of thick headed when coming to love. He always managed to cheer me up nonetheless and since I had no one else to talk to, might as be an idiot like myself. 

"Ben!" I cheered into the phone as soon as he picked up. I already sounded a little bit pissed from the wine. How could that even be possible? I drank only like what…the half bottle? Pace yourself, Charlotte. I thought. 

"Char!" Ben cried. “What’s the emergency? Want a booty call is it? Well, if I must say, I am rather flattered and honored to serve you." 

"Oh, shut up." I sat down on the kitchen stool. He was always the flirty one in our group. “I actually have a slight problem."

"Oh, it’s not about what happened yesterday with Tom is it?" Ben sighed. “I’m really not the expert." 

"Look, Ben." My words were already slurring. “I need some help because I don’t have the balls to call alright." Whoa, where did that come from? 

Ben laughed into the phone. “Honey, it’s really simple. You dial the phone number and press ‘call’ "

"I bloody know that!" I banged my fist against the granite counter top and winced at the pain that shot through my hand. “What part of balls don’t you understand?" 

"Oh shit sorry." Ben continued laughing. He was definitely drunk. “Well what do you want me to do?" 

"Give me motivation! I need support!" I cried. Pressing my heated face on the cold counter top, I shut my eyes in hopes it would make everything disappear. All this nonsense about feelings and best friends. All these awkward conversations and drunken nights where we spoke too much, too soon. 

"Alright. You can do this. Think about it." Ben said thoughtfully. “You’re friendship with Tom might end if you don’t make this call." 

He was right. He was bloody well right. I’m not going to let this relationship end because I of some words left unsaid. I’ve known him for god knows how long years and I will not let myself and my wimpy behavior ruin it. 

"Thanks Ben." I smiled for the first time that evening. “I’ll call you when I finish." 

"Cool." Ben said breezily. I hung up the phone call and scrolled through my contacts. This was it. I could do this. 

Pressing the call button, I chewed my lip and waited for him to pick up. I waited and waited and waited until an robotic woman’s voice told me to hang up and try again. What the hell? He always picks up the phone. Well, maybe not always. When he is on set that is. But seeing that it was nearly ten at night and he HAD no scheduled filming sessions, he should be available. Unless…

A nagging feeling pulled at my stomach. Unless, he was purposely not answering my phone calls. That bastard! 

Calling Ben up again, I was furious. 

"Ben!" I cried again for the second time this evening. 

"Yellow!" Ben cheered back. 

"Call Tom and tell me if he picks up." I said quickly. My nerves on edge. 

"And what do I say?" Ben sounded curious. 

"I don’t know. Make something up! Talk about dinner or dogs or something. Just end it quick and tell me." I began pacing around in the kitchen. 

"Alright. I’ll call you in a second." Ben hung up the phone and I was suddenly more glad that he was a friend. A friend that didn’t even bother asking why I made such an odd favor. 

Not even five minutes has passed when my phone rang in my hands. 

"Hello?" I asked. 

"It’s me. Ben." He said. “I just spoke to him about dogs. I think he thinks I’m either really drunk, which I am, or really high, which I’m not because I don’t do drugs." 

"He spoke to you." I said very slowly. 

"Yes, about dogs. Weren’t you listening?" Ben asked. 

"That little twat." I spat. “How dare he not answer my phone call? How dare he? I’m trying to make things right and he won’t allow it! How dare this man ruin our friendship. You know what. I’m not going to try anymore. If he doesn’t want to salvage it then I’m not going to waste away my efforts and cry my stupid tears for him. He can go live his Hollywood life." I stopped when I heard nothing but silence." Hello? Ben?" 

But the only thing I heard from the other end was a light snore. Damn bastard fell asleep. 

Men.


End file.
